


Friends to Lovers

by itsalliepg



Series: Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After the practice, Chris and Zig confesses their desires for one another, and things get hot between them.





	1. The First Time (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the first part of my new series about Zig and Chris, the pairing I always wanted! I really enjoyed writing about them, and I hope I’m not the only one who ship them LOL English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

They still couldn’t believe how lucky they were. After living in Vasquez’s house, Chris was afraid to go back to the dorms. He was afraid of having trouble again with his roommate. So when he found out he’d have to share a room with Zig, it was a relief. For both. Zig was worried about not getting along with his roommate as well, as happened in his suite during that year, so he was happy he was match with one of his best friends. They both were excited, that would be really fun.

But for Chris, that also meant new feelings for his new roommate. Zig wasn’t prudent to stay shirtless in front of Chris. Of course, neither did he, but for him that was an opportunity to observe Zig and how handsome he was. Chris was startled at first, he’d never felt like this for another guy before, and he knew Zig only saw him as a friend. Chris did his best to disguise it, but when Zig was changing clothes in their room, or in the locker room after the football practice, he couldn’t help it and steal a few glances. He didn’t know if Zig had noticed, and he also wouldn’t know what to do if he caught Chris looking at him with suchinterest.

What Chris didn’t realize was that Zig was feeling the same way. He always found Chris attractive, but he knew he wasn’t into guys. And he was okay with being friends. But if it was hard enough not to look at Chris during the football practice, living together was even worse. He could flirt and hang out with other people, but he couldn’t have the urge to kiss Chris off his head. Like Chris, he also did his best to hide his interest in his roommate. Zig couldn’t imagine what Chris would think of that.

One afternoon, after the practice, when all the other players had gone home, Zig was taking a shower in the locker room. Chris took a while, for a talk with the coach, but after that, he also went to the locker room to take a shower. He entered, and heard only one shower turned on. Slowly, he walked to his locker, then noticed Zig left the door open. He couldn’t avoid that sight. The water bearing the foam of Zig’s muscled body, his owl tattoo flexing while he ran his hand through his hair, the water drops clung to his tanned skin. That was the first time Chris saw him completely naked, and felt a chill in his stomach. Zig was definitely a sexy man.

_Chris? It’s you? – Zig’s question made Chris realize where he was. Zig was turned to Chris, holding a towel in front of his hips while he turned off the shower – sorry, I thought nobody would be here and didn’t even think about closing the door.

_Oh, no problem – Chris stammered, averting his gaze from Zig and turning to his locker – so, uh, you were great at practice today – still with his back to Zig, Chris opened the locker door to get his things, but he could hear Zig approaching slowly. When he turned to Zig, Chris saw him standing in front of him, arching an eyebrow. Chris made his best not look down to Zig’s bare chest, the towel wrapped around his waist.

_Chris…is my impression or you were watching me? – Chris was startled.

_What? Of course not, Zig!

_You can tell me, Chris. I won’t get mad at you or something – Chris opened his mouth to protest, but from Zig’s expression, he couldn’t hide what he was doing.

_Fine, Zig…I was – he sighed – sorry for that, if I made you uncomfortable.

_No problem, Chris, it’s just…weird, you know? The way you were looking at me…

_What do you mean? – Chris’ eyes widened. Zig noticed his looks before?

_You looked at me now as if…well, as if you really wanted me, you know – Zig frowned, awkwardly, but he couldn’t say he didn’t liked that – and it’s weird because – he sighed, trying to find the words – I thought you weren’t into guys, you know? – Zig thought maybe he might be misunderstanding Chris’ gazes. He wanted this to happen and maybe he was so excited with a likely interest on his part that he might be mistaken.

_And I’m not.

_Sorry, but it wasn’t what it seemed – Chris knew Zig was smart enough to realize he wasn’t telling the truth.

_Okay…I’ve noticed you lately, Zig – he sat on a bench and looked down, embarassed, and Zig arched his eyebrows in surprise – but I’m really not into guys, in plural. It’s just…you.

_Oh? – Zig sat down beside him, slowly.

_Yeah, when I realized what I was feeling for you, I began to think I also could be bi. But I guess I’m just curious. And when I think about being with another guy, well, I also realized the only guy I’d have sex with is you, Zig – they remained silent for a few moments, Zig was processing what he just heard. Chris was worried about Zig’s reaction, but also relieved to say what he was feeling.

_Wow. This’s unexpected – Zig finally said – so, you’re curious to have sex with another guy, and this guy would be me, specifically me? – Chris nodded, looking into Zig’s eyes for the first time – well, I can’t say I’m not flattered – they smiled nervously.

_I’m really embarrassed to be staring at you now that way, but Zig, you’re very handsome.

_Thanks, Chris – Zig smirked – and so do you…I must confess I’d do that too. And I’ve noticed you lately, too – Chris was startled again.

_W-What? Really? 

_Yeah, I’m your friend, but I’m not blind, Chris. You’re damn hot. It’s hard not to look even more now that we’re sharing a room. And…I’d hook up with you too – Chris didn’t believe what he just heard – and if you want to satisfy your curiosity, I’m willing to help you – Zig smirked, and Chris understood why this was his trademark.

_Are you serious, Zig?

_Why not? We both want it, and if you’re worried with our friendship, well, we could be friends with benefits now – Zig temptingly ran his hand over Chris’s thigh, making him shiver. They stared at each other for a while and Chris leaned in, looking at Zig’s mouth. Their lips met halfway in a slow, deep kiss. Chris found this a bit odd, but never thought about stopping it. Zig didn’t realize how much he wanted Chris up to that point. On an impulse, Chris slid his hands over Zig’s chest and run them over his muscled abs, enjoying his smooth skin. Zig brought a hand to Chris’ cheek, and then slid to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. The other hand wandered along his chest, feeling his hard muscles beneath his jersey. Chris shuddered with Zig’s touch. Another guy touching him like that was strange, but good. So good. When Zig’s fingers reached for his waistband, he flinched – are you okay, Chris? – Zig interrupted.

_Yeah. We can keep going – Chris kissed him again – I’ve never done this before, Zig…I’m afraid this may not be good for you…

_I know this will be good. We both want it so much – Zig caressed Chris’ cheek with the back of his hand – I can show you. And we can go slow – Zig whispered – don’t worry, Chris, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do – Chris felt a chill in his stomach.

_Okay… - he took off his jersey while Zig unbuttoned his pants – this has to go as well – he reached for Zig’s towel and took it off. Still kissing, they stood up. Zig crouched down to pull Chris’ pants and underwear to the floor.

_Come on, let’s go to the shower – Zig took Chris’ hand and guided him back to the shower he’d been in before. They stared at each other for a while, enjoying the sight of their naked bodies.

_Didn’t you just take a shower? – Chris asked, smiling mischievously, while wrapped an arm around Zig’s waist, pulling him closer. They both shuddered when their lengths, beginning to harden, touched and rubbed against each other. Zig switched on the shower and soon the warm water was running over their bodies.

_But you don’t. And things are about to get dirty between us – Zig grinned, cupping Chris’ face between his hands and guiding him into another fierce kiss. Chris brought Zig even closer to him, their bodies hot with desire and also because of the water. As they kissed, Zig let Chris’ hands explore him, slowly but surely. Zig did the same, running his hands over Chris’ body, feeling his soft skin. After several long kisses, Zig moved his mouth to Chris’ neck, leaving spots of heat on him. Chris sighed deeply when he felt him dropping down, to his collarbone, his chest, his abs. His eyes followed Zig kneeling in front of him and smirking, his chocolate eyes looking deep into Chris’s blue eyes, before envelop his cock with his mouth. Chris moaned immediately – do you like that?

_Oh, yes… - Chris focused on Zig’s mouth, running up and down on his cock, and then his hand did the same as his tongue swirled at his tip. He kept alternating, making Chris groan even more. Gasping intensely, Chris held the wall behind him, to keep balance while he thrusted slightly into Zig’s mouth. He had to admit that this was one the best blowjobs he’d ever received. He could feel the pleasure growing inside him and grabbed Zig’s hair, guiding him eagerly on his body – fuck, Zig! – as a clue, Zig sped up his movements, enjoying his cries of pleasure. Chris could barely see, his vision blurred by the water vapor and the effect of his orgasm coming close. When Chris finally came, he growled at Zig’s name, and spilt shots of milky cum into his mouth and face. Panting, he faced Zig, who stood up, smiling slyly, the water taking cum of his face.

_So, am I a good teacher? – he leaned in to kiss Chris’s neck, who took a deep breath.

_The best – they chuckled and kissed feverishly, flicking their tongues inside their mouths, and Chris moaned when he tasted himself on Zig’s lips – now it’s my turn – in a swift motion, he took Zig by his hips and turned him, his back against the wall. Zig giggled.

_Someone’s eager, huh? – feeling more confident, Chris knelt slowly, brushing his lips against his skin, from his neck to his chest, nibbling Zig’s abs, and making goosebumps pop in his skin.

_I know you’re too – Chris winked, and guided Zig’s dick into his mouth. He did his best to do the same as Zig did before, running his lips and tongue along it. Like the kisses, the feel of Zig’s skin in his mouth was strange at first, but most of the time really good. Chris kept moving his mouth and Zig groaned, running his fingers through Chris’ wet hair – and how about me? Am I a good student? – Chris asked while ran his hand along Zig’s cock, making him laugh weakly.

_The best – he repeated, and they giggled – keep going – Chris returned his mouth to Zig, who focused on his movements. Zig’s moans and sighs were what Chris needed to know if he was doing it right. And Zig was really enjoying it, so much that he forgot it was Chris’ first time with another guy. He really learned fast. Chris also liked the effect he had on Zig, and didn’t stop until Zig had his own orgasm – oh, Chris, like that! – he gasped deeply, letting out a guttural moan and filling Chris’ mouth with his cum – fuck, are you sure it was your first time? – Zig asked, breathing heavily.

_Yes – Chris chuckled and stood up – you showed me very well – they grinned and kissed again – but can we stop here? I don’t think I’m ready for more today, you know?

_Don’t worry, I understand – Zig smiled – as I said, let’s just do what you want – Chris smiled and took his sponge and soap from the bench, then handed it to Zig.

_You got me dirty, but you can help me clean it – they laughed as Zig brushed the soap on the sponge and ran it on Chris’ chest.

_Okay, but I want you to do the same to me. I got dirty again – Zig winked and Chris laughed. They helped each other to take a shower, exchanging kisses and caresses. After a while they walked back to their dorm, smiling to each other and thinking about what had just happened.


	2. The First Time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after, Chris decides to continue where Zig and him left off in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

It was evening. Chris opened the dorm door and found Zig lying on his bed, face down, apparently asleep. He was wearing only his jeans, and Chris admired the defined muscles of his back, and the owl tattoo on his left arm made him look even sexier. He turned to his bed and threw his backpack on it, then took his shirt off, and looked for his phone in his backpack.

_Hey, Chris – Zig said as he pulled off his earphones. Chris turned to him.

_Hey, Zig. Sorry if I woke up you.

_Don’t worry, I wasn’t sleeping. I lay down here to listen to music and get some rest – Chris sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

_Rough day?

_A little. I had a chemistry test today, it was really difficult. But I think I did it good.

_I’m pretty sure you did. You’re one of the best students in your class – they giggled, and stared at each other for a few moments – so, uh… - Chris finally said – I guess I know something to help you…

_Really? What?

_Well, how about a massage? – Chris stood up, smirking, and walked over to Zig, who arched his eyebrows in surprise.

_Oh? That looks great – still lying on his stomach, Zig saw Chris sitting next to him and then felt his hands stroking his back, his fingers pressing his flesh –mmm, you’re really good at it, Chris – Zig sighed with pleasure. Chris’ touch was amazing.

_Thanks – Chris smiled and straddled Zig’s hips– you know, during these two days I’ve been thinking about what we’ve done…

_Yeah? – Zig turned his head to him, over his shoulder – and what did you think? – Chris lay on top of Zig.

_I’m ready to continue where we left off that day – Zig felt a chill in his stomach as he had not felt in a long time. Chris’ breath in his ear, the feel of his bare chest in his back, that was mesmerizing.

_Are you sure?

_Totally. Friends with benefits, right? – Chris bent to kiss Zig, fiercely, their tongues brushing against each other. Then Chris moved his mouth to the back of Zig’s neck, giving slow kisses, Zig sighing heavily. Chris continued kissing a trail from the shoulder to the waist, then grabbed Zig’s hips and turned him back onto the mattress, and hovered over Zig for another long, deep kiss – you’re even a better kisser than I remembered.

_You too – Zig smiled and brought his hands to Chris’ waistband, then pulled down the zipper and slipped his hand under Chris’ underwear. He grabbed his dick and ran his hand up and down, and Chris moaned, lowering his jeans and underwear. He bent down to kiss Zig again as undressed him, tossing Zig’s clothes aside. Chris eagerly kissed his way to Zig’s dick, and caught it with his mouth. Zig gasped – you learn fast, I like it – Chris looked at Zig and winked, then continued moving his mouth – and since you’re so anxious, tonight I’ll show you something new – Zig sat on his bed then reached for a lube in his drawer. He took Chris’ hand and put some lube on his fingers, then propped himself on his knees and fists – you can go first, Chris – a little reluctantly, Chris approached Zig slowly and stuck two of his fingers into Zig’s hole, then moved them in and out, gently.

_Like this? – Chris asked and Zig nodded, panting, and then crooked his finger to Chris come closer. Chris knelt behind Zig, then picked his cock and thrusted into Zig. The sensation took him and he moaned loudly – oh, fuck…

_You can go faster if you want. Don’t worry, you’re doing it very well – as a clue, Chris grabbed Zig’s hips and accelerated his movements, back and forth, his shoves making the pleasure grow inside them – shit, you’re also a damn good student – they laughed weakly, and Zig gripped his cock, stroking it hard. Soon, their moans mingled, echoing on the walls of the room. That was Chris’ first time, but he didn’t feel weird or insecure. On the contrary. That was incredibly good, Zig was hot and did everything to make Chris feel comfortable. And he felt. Chris closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of his skin against Zig’s skin, so delightful. Zig wanted Chris to enjoy that as much as he did. He was experienced, and should use that in their favor. Zig tightened on Chris’ dick, making him bent to nibble at Zig’s earlobe, and brought his hands to Zig’s chest, caressing him with his nails, making Zig shiver – fuck, Chris! – he growled, and Chris kept his movements, enjoying Zig’s deep moans – I’m almost there…

_Me too – a few thrusts after and Chris finally hit the ecstasy and exploded inside Zig, throwing his head back and groaning his name as a chant. Right after was Zig’s turn, his milky cum hitting the sheets while he moaned intensely, barely able to breath, and threw himself on the bed. Chris fell beside him, trying his best to catch the air for his lungs – damn, that was something…

_Good? – Zig caressed Chris’ face.

_Definitely yes – Chris grinned, and Zig did the same. They closed the distance on another kiss, and suddenly Chis rolled over, putting Zig on top of him – are you ready for round two?

_Oh, do you want more? – Zig smirked.

_Of course – Chris kissed Zig’s neck – you made me want you even more – he spread his legs and Zig fit his hips between Chris’ thighs – you made me feel it wasn’t my first time – Chris tugged Zig’s dog tags and leaned in to whisper in his ear – I want you to fuck me now…

_Your wish is my command – Zig smiled and caught Chris’ lips again. After another long kiss, he pulled back only for search for the lube. He put some in his hand and laid over Chris again, his chocolate eyes shining with lust – you’re so gorgeous, Chris… - he smiled and slipped his lubricated middle finger inside Chris’ hole, making him whine – let me know if you feel uncomfortable, okay?

_Okay, I’m fine… - Chris sighed, and Zig kept moving his finger, giving soft kisses to Chris’ neck. After a while, he replaced his finger with his stiff. He moved slowly at first, and a needy moan left Chris mouth – harder, Zig!

_It’s good to see you more confident – Zig took his lips between his teeth and began to move faster, and Chris wrapped his legs around his waist to feel him even deeper inside him, the feel of Zig filling him was extremely arousing. Chris slid his arms under Zig’s and looped his shoulders, pressing Zig against him inch by inch. Moving together, they lost themselves in their warmth, sweat and touch, matching their racing heartbeats, gasps and groans. Their moves rubbed against Chris’ cock and he started to moan even more – feels good? – Zig asked breathlessly, and Chris, took by the moment, only was able to nod in the affirmative, making Zig chuckle and kiss him. A few thrusts later, Zig came again, filling Chris with his cum and groaning his name. Chris shivered when Zig rested his head on his shoulder, his breath tickling Chris’ neck.

_Fuck, this is so hot – Chris growled, feeling his orgasm coming close. Still panting, Zig moved his mouth down and in a swift motion, his lips caught Chris’ dick – oh, Zig! – he almost shouted as Zig sucked him hard, his hand moving up and down, frantically. Soon, Chris shot his milky cum inside Zig’s mouth, groaning and grabbing the sheets underneath him. Zig swallowed with relish, looking deep into Chris’ blue eyes. Zig came back to eye level and rested his forehead on Chris’, both trying to catch the air together. They stared at each other for a while and broke in a smile – wow…

_I agree – Zig whispered, and lay down next to Chris, they were facing each other – you know, you were really great for a virgin – they laughed.

_Good to know. And you were great with me too, so kind and patient – Chris pulled Zig for a kiss – so, more relaxed after your test?

_A lot. But I think I’d be even better if I could spend tonight in your arms, if you want, of course.

_Of course I do – Chris wrapped his arms around Zig, pulling him closer, and kissed his forehead. Zig rested his head on Chris’ chest, and enjoyed Chris stroking his hair softly.

_So, I think that was a great way to finish what we started in the locker room.

_Yeah…but maybe this was the beginning… - Zig lifted his head and saw Chris smiling at him. He smiled as well and kissed him. They spent that night cuddling, and exchanging kisses and caresses.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is really upset because of the fork incident, but Zig has plans to help him feel better. Chris also has to deal with new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m writing about Zig x Chris, in a AU where my sweetie, my MC Scarlett Thomas doesn’t exist :((( This is a continuation for my two previous fanfics and all can I say is the problems and drama are coming for the boys…English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Chris sat on the bench with his face in his hands. He couldn’t believe something like that happened. He finally lifted his head and saw his teammates picking up the forks from the field. Who could do something like that? Not only would the game be postponed, but his chances of being on Northbridge Nightingales were ruined. The recruiters didn’t give him a chance to explain himself. He was so excited about this opportunity to be professional and give his family a better life, and now everything was lost. He couldn’t help a few tears leaving his eyes. He was so destroyed that he didn’t even notice Zig sitting beside him.

_Hey, how are you holding up? – Zig asked Chris, who took a deep slow breath before finally speaking.

_I still can’t believe this. This was so…mean, why would anyone do that? This could be the chance of my life and… - he cried again – this was a low blow even for Manny!

_I know I suggested him, but Emily is right – Zig wrapped an arm around Chris’ shoulder – maybe we should wait before accusing someone, and seeing the field, I don’t think the culprit did it alone – he tightened his grip on Chris’ shoulders – hey, we’ll find who did this, okay?

_Thanks, Zig – Chris wiped his tears away – but now I just wanted to get out of here and do nothing until the end of the day. I got classes this afternoon, but I don’t think I’m willing.

_And you have every right to do that. You really should take some time off and… - Zig leaned over to whisper to Chris – I could skip my classes today as well, and help you forget all that – Chris’ eyes widened and he glanced around if someone was looking, but no one noticed that intimate moment.

_I’d like that, Zig – Chris turned his head to him and felt an intense urge to kiss Zig, but he controlled himself – but I think we should first help the guys clean the field.

_Don’t worry about that, Chris. I’ll talk to the guys and explain you need to rest. You’re the captain, they’ll understand – Zig smiled a little, but Chris remained serious.

_But we should help them, Zig, we’re also in the team…

_They’re fine, look – they looked at the field, and several students who were in the benches before, were now helping the Knights players pick up the forks from the ground – you walk to the dorm, and I’ll meet you there, okay? – Chris flashed a smile and Zig squeezed his knee, before getting up and talking with their teammates. Chris wandered into the dorm, still thinking sadly about the incident in the field, but somehow anxious to get Zig to himself for a few moments. He thought about what Zig would say about them not being able to help with the forks. This was new for him, and he didn’t know how to deal with being interested in a guy. Zig told him about the discrimination he received for being bi, and Chris wasn’t sure if he was ready to face it. He just wanted to enjoy the pleasurable company of his best friend. Now a friend with benefits. He went into the room and took off his clothes, still wearing only his pants. He lay down on his bed, and shifted the thoughts from the field to the feeling of Zig’s kisses, hugs and caresses, and began to feel better. Chris finally heard the keys opening the door, and grinned broadly when Zig entered the room. Zig locked the door, smiling as well.

_Now come here and show me how you can help me – Chris crooked his finger and Zig, still smiling, began to strip until he was also wearing only his pants. Then he joined Chris in the bed and they kissed as Chris put Zig on top of him, his hands roaming on Zig’s back, feeling his warmth and hard muscles. Zig passed an arm around Chris’ waist, pulling him closer. After a few kisses, Zig pulled back, smirking, and hovered over Chris.

_So, feeling better?

_Much better – they chuckled and Zig kissed his cheek.

_And how far do you want this to go today? – Zig asked, stroking Chris’ chest.

_I just want you to hold me until this field shit vanish from my mind – Chris sighed – I really need to forget this for a minute…

_Let’s do this – Zig rolled over and lay on the bed. Chris snuggled up and rested his head on Zig’s chest and felt his arms wrap around him, strongly and securely. Chris sighed, comfortable – do you want to talk?

_Only if the subject is not football and what happened today – they chortled.

_Fair enough. So you can choose what to talk about.

_Thanks, but first…I need to ask you something.

_Anything – Zig kissed the top of his head.

_What did you say to the guys? – Chris lifted his head to face him.

_Well, I told them the truth, you were upset about what happened – Zig frowned at Chris’ awkward expression – what?

_And what about you?

_I said I would try to cheer you up somehow, and they said that was a good idea, since we’re best friends and such – Chris was still bothered about something – what’s the problem?

_So, you didn’t tell them about, you know, us?

_Uh, no, of course no, Chris – Zig grimaced – why would I tell them?

_Actually, I wanted to ask you this: let’s keep it a secret, at least for now. Even from our friends. This is new to me, you know? I still don’t know how to handle it – Zig felt a bit nauseated. That wasn’t the first time someone asked him to hide their relationship. But he had no right to be mad, he and Chris weren’t dating, they were just hooking up, twice so far. And Zig knew this insecurity, this fear of discrimination Chris should be feeling. Maybe it was the best thing to do at that moment. He was the experienced one. He should make sure Chris was feeling comfortable. And he could help him to figure things out.

_I understand, Chris. This is just between you and me. And I can help you to deal with it – he brought a hand to Chris’ face and rubbed gentle circles with his thumb – if you want to talk about how you are feeling, I’m all ears, okay? – Chris smiled.

_You’ve been great to me today, Zig. Thank you so much – Zig smiled and caught Chris lips in a soft kiss. Chris felt all the worries fading away, and focused on Zig, his arms around him, his mouth, his scent. Zig also forgot everything, he loved to feel Chris against him.

_Oh, it took me a while because I grabbed something in the coffee shop – Zig stood up just to get a pack of chocolate chip cookies in his backpack and two cups of coffee.

_I didn’t notice that when you got in. Probably because I was so glad to see you – they shared a mischievous smile and Zig sat back down on the bed.

_Cinnamon Latte, your favorite – Chris took the beverage from Zig’s hand and kissed him quickly. Together, they drank the coffee and ate the cookies, then lay down together on the bed again. After a long time, kissing and touching each other, they fell asleep, still cuddled.


	4. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Chris spend a lazy morning together, and Zig tells more about personal issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it, and if you do, I’d appreciate if you like/comment/reblog!

Chris woke up and took a little while to realize what day it was. He remembered it was Sunday and he could stay in bed for a few more moments. He turned on the mattress and saw Zig still asleep. He was wearing only a pair of pajama’s shorts, the blanket covering half of his hips, one of his arms over his bare torso, the other flexed above his head. Chris stared at his roommate for a while. Damn, he was hot.

Watching Zig sleep ignited a fire inside Chris. He was still figuring things out, but one thing he knew was how good he felt when he was with Zig. Slowly, Chris got up from his bed and wandered over to Zig. He knelt in front of the bed and cautiously covered himself with the blanket as he crawled over Zig. Chris grinned and dipped his head to kiss a trail of Zig’s stomach up to his neck. It was not long before Zig woke up. He noticed something odd and lifted the blanket to see Chris spreading kisses along his collarbone. Chris lifted his head and smiled at Zig.

_Hey, good morning.

_Good morning. What a great way to start the day – Zig smiled back and pulled Chris in for a deep kiss – even more today I have an essay to finish for my biology class…

_Oh, but you aren’t planning to do this now, right?

_Why?

_I have homework too, but I was planning to do it later, I feel a bit lazy on Sunday mornings and… - he ran a finger along Zig’s owl tattoo – maybe you wanted to join me.

_Oh, I get it – Zig smirked – and what will we do?

_Just being with you is enough.

_Are you sure? – Zig bent to nibble at Chris’ earlobe and he chuckled.

_Yes, like I said, I’m lazy on Sunday Mornings – Chris smiled.

_Okay – Zig sighed a little frustrated but smiled as well. He was really missing Chris and being more intimate with him. But Chris was still dealing with his feelings and Zig would never force Chris to do anything. He wanted Chris, but he should be patient – and how are you holding up after that fork prank?

_I’m feeling better – Chris rested his head on the curve of Zig’s shoulder – I was thinking…maybe it wasn’t for me to be hired by the Nightingales. I know I can receive another proposes, maybe even better ones. And what happened wasn’t my fault, and I can’t do anything if the Nightingales managers don’t see it, well, their bad luck.

_You’re totally right. They’re losing an incredible player, so yeah, their bad luck – they laughed and Zig ran his hand up on Chris’ arm. They stayed for a few moments cuddled, just listening to each other’s breathe and feeling their warmth and scent.

_Zig? – Chris finally said.

_Yeah?

_Can I ask you something?

_Of course.

_When did you realize you liked guys? – Zig suspired, thinking for a while.

_Mmm…I was twelve. I noticed I was paying close attention to the boys at school, just as I was paying attention at the girls. I was very confused. I never imagined I would be bisexual, and I tried to suppress my feelings. It was a troubled moment in my life. I adopted macho attitudes, and that wasn’t good.

_But you’re so different today! Why did you act like that, if it wasn’t good?

_I think I was afraid of people, of judgements, of prejudice…I was very young, confused by what I was feeling, I thought being bi was wrong. I guess…I was infected by my dad’s ideas.

_I remember you told me about him. He looked like a difficult person.

_He was. But thanks to my family and friends, I changed my mind, I realized that being bi wasn’t wrong, that’s what I am. And if people can’t understand that, screw them – Chris smiled a little.

_You’re always so confidant. I admire this in you – Zig smiled as well.

_Not always, remember last year? But I admire your leadership spirit.

_What, remember last year? – Chris repeated and they giggled.

_I remember you were the captain of the national champions.

_And I remember you were one of the best players – Chris lifted his head to face Zig. They stared at each other for a while before a long kiss. They pulled back grinning and remained in Zig’s bed for a while. After that, they separated to do their homework, still exchanging looks and smiles during that.


	5. Fun Before Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Chris make time to have fun before Zig goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Zig was arranging his backpack, putting some books he would need that day in his classes. Suddenly, he heard a loud yawn. He looked up and saw Chris stretching.

_Good morning, Zig. You woke up early.

_Good morning, Chris. I have to work this morning – Chris got up and walked over to Zig. Wearing only his boxers, his muscular body caught Zig’s attention. It was impossible not to look at that perfect chest and abs.

_Oh, yeah? So early?

_Yeah, so early – Chris stopped in front of Zig – why do you ask?

_I just… - Chris ran a hand over Zig’s arm – I’m missing you…

_I’m missing you too – Zig smiled and stroked Chris’ cheek – I think I can save you a few minutes – Chris smiled as well and pulled Zig to a deep kiss, then guided him to his own bed, pulling Zig by the waistband of his pajama’s pants. Zig pushed Chris to the mattress and slowly took off his pants, smirking as he stood naked in front of Chris, who ran his hands on Zig’s abs, smiling roguishly at him.

_You’re so fucking hot, you know that? – Zig giggled, and Chris lowered his gaze to his hips, then took his length with his mouth. Zig gasped, and ran his fingers through Chris’ hair, guiding him on his cock. Chris sucked hard, swirling his tongue and massaging Zig’s balls. Zig moaned deeply.

_I won’t last much longer if you keep doing this – Zig said, almost whispering, unable to breathe. Chris pulled back grinning and took off his underwear, then took a lube on his drawer and lay on the bed, crooking his finger to Zig, who straddled his hips.

_Yes, I want you on top of me – Chris put some lube in his fingers and Zig bent forward, so Chris could thrust to fingers inside Zig’s hole – come here – Zig dipped his head and caught Chris’ lips in a feverish kiss, as his fingers moved in and out, then were replaced by Chris’ cock – oh, Zig – he groaned – I want you so bad – and Zig started to move even faster on top of him, making them both moan.

_Fuck, Chris! I was missing feeling you inside me – Zig moved his hand to his stiff, stroking hard. Chris growled and grabbed Zig’s hips, desperate to shove even deep inside him. Zig leaned down again and took Chris’s face between his hands, working his tongue inside Chris’ mouth. Moving together in a frantic rhythm, moaning and sweating, soon Chris felt his orgasm exploding inside his body, and he filled Zig with his cum. Chris fell on the bed, doing his best to recover air for his lungs, and suddenly he pulled Zig to the side.

_Your turn now – Chris quickly knelt down and took Zig’s cock with his mouth again and moved quickly his lips and his hand, up and down. Zig threw his head back, shivering and groaning.

_Chris! – he cried as he hit the edge and exploded inside Chris’ mouth, sending jets of cum that Chris swallowed with pleasure. Breathing hard, Zig stared at Chris and smiled, then Chris sat upright and kissed Zig, who tasted himself in his mouth – I’ll probably be late for work, but it was worth it – they laughed.

_I hope you’re not fired because of me.

_Don’t worry, this won’t happen – Zig kissed Chris quickly – if I take a shower right now – they laughed again and Zig quickly ran into the bathroom. In the shower, Zig thought about how he felt good when he was with Chris. Not only when they had sex, but also when they talked and laughed together. He knew Chris was his best friend, his fuck-buddy, but Zig felt something more, something he couldn’t explain. He just wanted to have Chris around all the time. After getting dressed, Zig left the bathroom and Chris picked up his things to take a shower as well. Zig opened the door to leave the dorm.

_Have a nice day – Chris smiled.

_You too – Zig smirked – thanks for the breakfast – Chris giggled.

_Any time.


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Zig still hide their feelings and find comfort in the arms of other people. But getting each other out of their heads isn’t an easy thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Several days later, Kaitlyn invited the gang to celebrate her birthday at a club, just as they did during freshman year. Zig and Chris were going together in Zig’s car. Chris couldn’t help but stolen a few glances. Over a black shirt, Zig wore a denim jacket with folded sleeves, revealing a bit of his muscled arms. He looked gorgeous. Zig also noticed how sexy Chris looked in that red, tight shirt, valuing his strong chest.  
_You look amazing tonight. Not that you ever don’t – Chris smiled at Zig, who smiled back.  
_You too, Chris. I could kiss you all night – Zig said, a hint of hope that Chris would give up their promise to keep their affair as a secret. But Chris only looked at Zig, a scolding little smile in his lips. Zig sighed – okay, I get it.  
_Thanks for keeping the secret, Zig – Chris grinned, not noticing the look of frustration on Zig’s face. During the party, Zig watched Chris from afar, sometimes they exchanged looks and smiles, but Chris stayed away from Zig. Chris knew if he was close to Zig, he couldn’t hold himself and would pull him into a kiss, then another, and another. He knew Zig probably would be sad, but Chris had never experienced anything like this before. Zig really wanted to be with Chris, but he understood Chris’ fears. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be upset. Even more now that he saw Chris talking to a beautiful girl.  
_Looks like Chris is having fun – Emily nudged Zig, grinning, but frowned when he didn’t answer – are you okay, Zig? – Zig finally realized what he was doing.  
_Oh, I’m fine, Emily – he snorted discretely – yeah, he’s definitely having fun.  
_And you should do the same – Emily arched her eyebrows at a handsome guy who was staring at Zig – he’s such a cutie, you really should talk to him.  
_Are you sure he’s not looking at you? – Zig asked, but Emily didn’t have to answer. The guy was definitely looking at him. Zig looked again at Chris, who chatted intently with the girl. Zig had no right to be mad or jealous, they had no commitment to each other. But that’s how he felt. So the best way to forget this was in someone else’s arms. Emily winked at Zig, and he walked over to the guy, who smiled as Zig approached – hey.  
_Hey, handsome – the guy greeted – nice to meet you, I’m Eric.  
_Nice to meet you too, I’m Zig – Eric quickly pulled Zig to kiss his cheek. Zig drew back smiling slightly.  
_So, you’re Hartfeld’s barista, right?  
_How do you know?  
_I’m also a student. I’ve already bought coffee with you several times.  
_I don’t remember you, sorry – Zig scratched the back of his neck – everyday lots of people go to that cafe…  
_I understand. But I’d never forget someone like you – Eric trailed his fingers over Zig’s arm and beamed at him. Zig couldn’t help but smile back. Eric was really handsome, Zig wondered from which magazine cover he would come from. Soon, they were wrapped up in conversation. Eric was a senior, civil engineering major. And no, he was never a model, despite being quite stunning.  
Chris’ eye caught Zig and Eric talking. And he was bothered by it, but Zig wasn’t his boyfriend, and he didn’t want people to know what was going on between them. And Zig looked fine without him. His attention reluctantly got back to the chatty freshman in front of him.  
_So, are you a political science major, Chris? – the girl asked, twirling a lock of hair in her finger, a sympathetic smile in her lips.  
_Yes, I’m a junior and I declared last year. And did you already think about your major, Paige?  
_Maybe biology, I love animals – the way Paige said that, with such sweetness, made Chris smile. She was adorable. And with a few minutes of conversation, Chris could tell she was a smart and kind young woman.  
_That’s really nice. My roommate Zig also loves animals. He’s also my teammate – Chris didn’t realize, but he smiled even more when talked about Zig.  
_Oh, now I remember you! – Paige grinned – you’re the captain of the Knights!  
_Yeah, that’s me – Chris giggled – you could watch the practice one day.  
_Of course. I’d go wearing your number – Paige winked, and Chris smiled. For some moments, Zig and Chris were engaged in conversation with Eric and Paige, but they would be lying if they said they weren’t thinking about each other. They were friends with benefits, nothing more. And their relationship was a secret. None of them had the right to be jealous. Trying to get Zig out of his mind, Chris looked deep into Paige’s gorgeous eyes as they were dancing, and leaned in to kiss her. He couldn’t say she wasn’t a good kisser, but he inevitably likened her kiss to Zig’s. And how he liked it better when Zig kissed him.  
Stop it, Chris, he scolded himself. You can’t compare them, this is bad. Just focus on her. Chris wrapped his arms around Paige’s waist, pulling her closer.  
When Zig saw Chris kissing the girl, he decided to stop avoiding Eric’s advances and finally surrender to a kiss. His kisses were heavenly. But Zig couldn’t help but think again of Chris and his kisses.  
Could you stop thinking about him? He’s having fun without you, Zig thought, and finally melted in his embrace.  
_Hey, I live near here – Eric whispered, spreading kisses on Zig’s neck. Despite doing that with Chris, Zig usually didn’t had sex in a first date, let alone with someone he just met. But Chris was still stuck with the girl, and Zig would do anything to get out of there. Then, he remembered Chris was with him, and they would come back together.  
_Sorry, Eric, but I’m my roommate’s ride, do you understand…? – Zig explained.  
_It’s okay, I understand – Eric smiled sweetly – but I know a place here where we still can have some fun – he winked.  
_Yeah? – Zig smiled. He wouldn’t mind spending a few more moments with Eric, and of course, stay away from Chris and the girl – lead the way – Eric took Zig’s hand and guided him out of the club, they went out through a door in the back of the place.  
_Oh, Chris, you’re awesome – Paige said, her lips brushing Chris’, and he grinned.  
_You’re awesome too, Paige – he glanced at the bar where Zig was with the guy, but he didn’t see them. A sour taste filled his mouth, imagining where they could be.


	7. In The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Eric (OC) have fun together, and Chris finds his ways to have fun too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Eric guided Zig to an alley behind the club. It was dark, but the moon and the streetlights allowed them to see in the dark. They walked behind a dumpster. Once there, Eric pushed Zig to the wall and kissed him fiercely, then moved his mouth to his neck, creating spots of heat there as his hands roamed over Zig’s body. Zig also ran his hands on Eric’s chest, and then slipped them under his shirt. Eric put his hands on Zig’s waistband and unzipped his jeans, kneeling on the floor to lower his pants and underwear. Eric smiled wickedly at Zig and took his length in his mouth. Zig gasped, and ran his fingers through Eric’s hair, and held in the dumpster with his other hand to keep his balance.

_Like that, hot stuff? – Eric asked, stroking Zig’s cock with one hand and massaging his balls with his other hand.

_Yes…please, don’t stop… - Zig whispered, grabbing Eric’s hair to guide him faster into his stiff. Eric bobbed up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Zig hard. Took by the pleasure growing inside him, Zig moved his hips back and forth, thrusting into Eric’s mouth. Eric moaned, feeling Zig’s dick almost reaching his throat – oh, fuck! Eric! – Zig exclaimed, as he felt his orgasm and shot his cum inside Eric’s mouth. Eric swallowed each drop, looking deep into Zig’s eyes. Zig smiled weakly, breathing heavily, and Eric stood up, smiling as well, then kissed Zig furiously, Zig groaned tasting himself on Eric’s lips and tongue.

_Your turn now, mister – Eric bit Zig’s earlobe, and Zig gripped his hips, turning him so Eric’s back was on the wall. Zig pulled him to another feverish kiss, as he opened Eric’s fly and pulled down his jeans and underwear. Then Zig knelt on the ground and eagerly caught Eric’s dick with his hands, guiding it to his mouth – oh, Zig…

_You like that, huh? – Zig smirked at Eric, and worked his mouth up and down, his lips and tongue sliding across his skin, sending waves of pleasure through Eric’s body. Eric’s moans deepened, his breathing accelerated and he held Zig’s face between his hands, as he moved his hips, fucking Zig’s mouth. Zig’s groans and sighs were muffled by Eric’s dick, pulsating and getting more and more swollen inside his mouth. After a while, Eric felt the highest pitch of pleasure and sent milky ropes inside Zig’s mouth, and he swallowed with delight. Zig stood and he and Eric exchanged a kiss before dressing and returning to the club. There, Zig’s eyes caught Chris, who were with the rest of their friends and waved at him. Zig was far, so he didn’t notice when Chris frowned when he saw Eric hugging Zig by his waist and kissing his neck. Zig turned to him, but his mind was already back to Chris.

_So, can I give you my number? – Eric asked.

_Of course – Zig picked up his phone, but he wasn’t as excited as he was when he got someone’s number. He also gave Eric his number, and they parted with a kiss. Zig met Chris and noticed the girl who was with him that night was no longer there. In the car, an awkward silence between them.

_So, uh – Chris finally said – I don’t know that guy who was with you tonight…

_Oh, I didn’t know him either, but he already went to the café – Zig answered – his name is Eric, and he’s a senior, studying to be a civil engineer – Chris rolled his eyes without Zig realizing. He didn’t know Eric himself, but already didn’t like him.

_And, uh – Chris cleared his throat – where did you go? I was looking for you but I didn’t find you – he made his best to not sound jealous, or that he was scolding Zig.

_We… - Zig flushed slightly. He didn’t do anything wrong, but he was somehow feeling guilty, even more telling Chris what happened – he took me out and…we…

_You guys hooked up? – Chris felt that bitter taste again.

_No, well, yes, oral sex – Zig stammered slightly – and that girl? – he dropped the subject.

_She’s a freshman, her name is Paige – the same guilt Zig was feeling, Chris felt too. And Zig couldn’t care less about that girl Paige – she was with a friend, and had to leave early, and then I went to look for you – Chris explained – I was about to ask you to…you know, have some fun together in the dorm, but…you already did it tonight.

_Yeah, don’t get me wrong, but I’m a little tired – Zig smiled sheepishly at Chris – rain check?

_That’s okay, Zig – Chris smiled back, doing his best to disguise his frustration. Paige didn’t mention going home with him, and Chris, of course, would respect that. But he was hoping he and Zig could be together after the party. And he didn’t expect Zig to meet anyone too. When they got home, they quickly get ready for bed, but unlike Zig, Chris couldn’t sleep. He noticed Zig sleeping soundly, so covered himself with the duvet and ran his hand along his bare chest, trying to think about Paige, but Zig inevitably came to his head.

Chris realized it would be impossible to fight his thoughts, and focused on Zig at once. It was him that Chris wanted. He kept running his hand on his torso, imagining it was Zig spreading kisses on his skin. Chris closed his eyes and felt goosebumps popping in his skin, his breathe racing. Then he lowered his hand evenly, and tucked it under his underwear. He pulled down the fabric and took his length in his hand, rubbing it slowly at first, but sped up when he imagined it was Zig’s mouth instead of his hand. He fantasized about Zig sliding his mouth across his skin, massaging his balls, stroking his cock, twirling his tongue on his tip, the way he knew Chris loved. Chris moaned quietly, and glanced quickly at Zig, if he woke up, but he was still asleep. He imagined Zig’s moans, his perfect body, his muscles, his tattoo. After a short while, Chris felt the orgasm taking his whole body and shivered, making his best to hold his deepest moans and didn’t shout Zig’s name. Breathing heavily, Chris looked again at Zig, fast asleep. He smiled and turned to sleep.


	8. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Chris decide to go out together, and things get hot when Zig proposes a daring bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Over the next few days, Zig saw Eric almost every day. Zig felt good when he was with him, he was charming, fun and intelligent, definitely boyfriend material. When he realized Eric was really into him, Zig tried, but he couldn’t like him the same way. They hooked up again in Eric’s apartment twice, and Zig thought maybe that might change his opinion, but their feelings didn’t match. So why was he still hanging out with Eric? If Zig were sincere with himself, he’d have the answer.

This answer was the same if Chris thought why he also wasn’t as excited about Paige, as she was with him. He was getting to know her better, and they didn’t cross the line of the kisses and hugs, but he could tell Paige was a great girl, beautiful, sweet, always in a good mood, reflected in that pretty smile that never left her face. He could see himself dating someone like her. But he just didn’t like her enough for that.

Besides the lack of deep feelings for their new crushes, Zig and Chris also shared two things: how much they missed each other. And the fact they both had an idea for that Friday night.

After his classes, Chris entered in the dorm and found Zig getting ready. Did he already have plans? He noticed how handsome Zig was, as usual.

_Are you going out with someone? – Chris asked, tossing his bag on the bed and rolling his eyes discretely. Of course he would hang out with Eric.

_Yes. You – Chris arched his eyebrows – come on, get ready, let’s do something fun, it’s been a long time since we’ve hang out together, just the two of us.

_You know, I was just about to ask you the same thing.

_Really? – they smiled.

_Yeah. I’ll be ready in no time – Chris was excited. He got dressed, and Zig’s eyes flashed when he saw how that tight shirt looked good on Chris – so, where are we going?

_I think I’ve already mentioned a dive bar which I found when I’d just moved here. It’s a cool place, I think you’ll like it.

_Oh, I remember – Chris smiled – so, what are we waiting for? – Zig smiled as well and they went to Zig’s car. All the way to MacLachlan’s, they kept a cheering conversation, and soon the concerns of their days were forgotten. They arrived at the bar, and amidst beers, laughter and jokes, they had a great time that night. But Chris had to ask something – so, uh, how are things going with that guy…?

_Eric? – Chris nodded. He knew his name, but only the thought of saying that made him nauseated – well, we’re fine. We go out together, talk, these things.

_But…are you, you know, dating?

_No. And, I don’t know, I think I don’t like him enough. I mean, he’s great, but I don’t think that would happen – Chris felt relief taking him – and that girl, Parker, right?

_Paige – Chris corrected. Zig was mistaken on purpose. He didn’t like to hear that name either – we’re fine too. But just like you, I don’t know if I want to take things to the next step. We have fun together, and she’s a cutie, but…

_Lack of chemistry to dating?

_Exactly. I couldn’t say any better– Zig’s heart finally calmed down, and he didn’t realized how fast it was beating. An awkward silence formed between them. They looked around as they sipped their beers. In a moment, Chris’ attention was caught by the pool table – what about a little game? – Chris stood up and picked a stick, Zig followed him – the loser pays another round of beers.

_Actually, I wanted to bet something else – Zig said, slyly, and Chris arched an eyebrow.

_Oh, yeah? What? – Zig approached him, a smirk on his lips and a malicious look in his eyes.

_How about it: if I win, you’re all mine tonight. If you win, I’m all yours tonight – Chris licked his lips. The things he would do with Zig…he had to win that bet.

_Now things have become really interesting – Chris discretely ran his fingers over Zig’s arm.

_And I, kind of prepared a surprise, if I win.

_Oh? – Chris widened his eyes – what?

_Let me win and you’ll know – Zig winked.

_Things aren’t so easy, Ortega – they laughed and Chris started the game. He hit a ball in the corner, and smiled victoriously to Zig.

_Nice move, Powell – he grinned and leaned over the table. Zig shot and skillfully made two balls spin in two different holes. Chris clapped his hands, and they laughed again. The game was still fierce, but that didn’t mean Zig and Chris couldn’t exchange glances and smiles. Chris enjoyed the sight of Zig’s strong arms flexing when he was getting ready to play. Zig found sexy when Chris frowned at the thought of his next move. The flirtation was increasing after each play and the urge of feeling each other was almost uncontrollable. After a while, the game ended with Zig’s victory by a small difference.

_Congrats – Chris shook his hand, sending an electric feel through their bodies – and so…what was that mysterious thing you said before? – Zig came over and whispered into Chris’ ear.

_I have a special place in mind, where I’m going to get my prize – Chris shivered with Zig’s breath in his ear.

_Oh, where?

_You’ll see – Zig discretely kissed his cheek. Together, they walked to Zig’s car, and Chris almost could barely control his curiosity. After a short ride, Zig parked in front of the foot of a hill. The boys got out of the car, and Chris noticed Zig picking up a bag from the trunk.

_You’re killing me with this mystery, Zig!

_Just wait a little longer. Believe me, it will be worth the wait – Zig smiled, carrying the bag with one hand. He took Chris’ hand with the other, and led him down a trail which ended at the top of the hill. Zig smiled to himself with the sensation of walking hand in hand with Chris, and secretly wished this to happen more often. As they reached the top, Chris stared in amazement at a stunning view of Northbridge, lit by the full moon and stars.

_Wow, Zig! This is gorgeous! – Chris squeezed Zig’s hand. Zig put the bag on the floor, then leaned over and kissed Chris’ cheek again.

_Not as gorgeous as you – Chris turned to Zig and they shared a grin. He took Zig’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Zig wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist, pulling him closer. After a long, breathless kiss, Chris looked into Zig’s eyes.

_So, mister, do you want your prize now?

_Yes, but first – Zig crouched to open the bag, and took off a blanket and two pillows. He laid the blanket down in the floor, and placed the pillows on it – much better – Chris smirked.

_Always thinking of everything – he approached Zig again – so, I guess I’m all yours tonight – Zig rested his hands on Chris’ hips. How he loved to hear Chris say it – what do you want to do with me?

_Oh, a few things – he grabbed the hem of Chris’ shirt – they all involve you without your clothes – Chris smiled and lifted his arms, so Zig pulled off the shirt. Then Chris did the same with Zig’s shirt. Kissing, Zig sat down on the floor, pulling Chris with him, then put his back on the floor. Zig kissed Chris’ neck and collarbone as he unbuckled Chris’ belt and unzipped his fly – god, I was missing you so much…

_I was missing you too, Zig – Chris sighed, tangling his fingers in Zig’s hair as he kissed a trail from his chest to his waistband. Zig undressed Chris and eagerly caught his length with his mouth, sucking hard and stroking with one hand. Chris moaned and arched his back, enjoying the sensation of Zig’s mouth against his skin – oh, Zig… - Zig ran a hand over Chris’ chest, feeling his heart pounding and breathing fast. Chris groaned deeply.

_Come here – Zig pulled back and pulled down the fly of his own jeans. Chris undressed him quickly and took Zig’s dick with his mouth. Zig’s mouth let out a moan and its corners quirked up – I brought something – he reached for the bag and opened a zipper, then took off a lube. Chris chuckled.

_Were you so confident you would win?

_I know you would also enjoy it if you won – Zig winked as he squeezed the lube in his hand. His index and middle fingers thrusted into Chris’ hole. He sucked in a breath, then accelerated the pace at Zig’s length. After a few moments, Zig grabbed Chris by his hips and positioned him on his knees and fists, then placed himself behind him – I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable.

_Okay – Chris smiled. Zig was always thinking about him. He felt Zig’s cock sliding inside him, at the same time Zig sighed deeply. He started to move in a gentle pace, but Chris was desperate to feel him entirely – faster, Zig!

_I thought I was on charge today – Zig pulled out his length and teased Chris with his tip. Chris shudered.

_Please, Zig…I need you – he begged and Zig giggled, then bent down, resting his chest on Chris’ back. He thrusted again and accelerated his hips.

_Lucky you I need you too – Zig took Chris’ dick with one of his hands and stroked fiercely, matching the rhythm of his body. Chris followed him, moving his hips against Zig’s, trying to feel him deeper inside him. He turned his head and kissed Zig ardently, flicking their tongues. Zig slid his mouth to Chris’ neck, his lips burning in his skin. Chris was in cloud 9. Zig in charge was something. A few shoves later, Zig’s groans became louder – I’m gonna cum! – Chris tightened his grip on Zig, who finally felt the ecstasy taking his entire body and let out a cry of pleasure as he filled Chris with his hot cum – your turn now – Zig sped up his hand on Chris’ length.

_Oh, yes! – Chris groaned, surrendering to the feel of Zig’s hand rubbing him. He felt his orgasm and sent shots of milky cum to the floor. Chris fell to the blanket, resting his sweaty head in one of the pillows. Zig lay down next to him. They stared at each other for a while as they caught their breath, and then closed the distance in a kiss – you know, you won the bet, but I think I got the prize too.

_You’re right – they shared a smile and kissed again. Chris snuggled closer to Zig, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders – it’s such a beautiful night. How about we stay here for a while?

_Great idea – Chris kissed Zig’s neck and they stared at the starry sky for some moments, in silence – what are you thinking? – Chris asked when he noticed Zig sighing.

_I just…wow, I was missing being like this with you – Chris traced his finger on Zig’s tattoo.

_Me too – they kissed again.

_I was also thinking, this is, like, our first date, since we started, you know.

_Yeah…yeah, you’re right – Chris grinned and Zig kissed his temple. Much later in that night, they came back to their dorm.


	9. Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris thinks about his feelings for Zig and Paige when he sees his roommate being a victim of homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

That practice had everything to be okay. The team was playing very well and Chris would have a new chance to talk to Nightingales’ managers. This time, unlike the other, the game would be successful. Nothing could go wrong. In the field. Because in his heart, Chris was between Zig, his best friend, his roommate, his fuck-buddy, and Paige, the lovely girl who seemed really interested in him.

And during a break of some players, Chris saw what he was avoiding most. There was Zig talking to Eric. Again. They weren’t dating, but they saw each other almost every day. Chris was angry. He never talked to Eric, but hated him because he didn’t look good enough to Zig. No, this wasn’t jealousy, he used to say to himself. Chris just didn’t think Eric was a good guy for Zig.

And this was the first time he’d seen Zig kissing Eric, and that was the worst feeling ever. Chris had no doubt, he blew his whistle as loudly as he could.

_All right, guys, time to take turns – he still could see Zig kissing Eric one last time before coming back to the field. Chris rolled his eyes – okay, let’s practice a few kicks.

_Okay, captain – Zig smiled. Chris smiled back, but he didn’t like to know he was smiling widely because of Eric. And Eric remained there, watching Zig training, cheering and clapping. After practice, Chris went to talk to the coach – hey, Chris – Zig wrapped an arm around Chris’ shoulders as they walked to the benches – so, ready for the game?

_I am. This time things will be different, I’m optimist.

_I know they will – Zig punched his arm playfully – oh, I’m going out with Eric tonight, I don’t know if I’m going to sleep in the dorm – Chris hated seeing that stupid smile on Zig’s face. Not that Zig didn’t look good when he smiled, on the contrary. But he didn’t like the reason of that smile. They weren’t dating, but knowing that Zig would spend that night with another person bothered him a lot.

_Okay, I see you tomorrow I guess – Chris looked away.

_Hey, he said you should go with us someday. He wants to meet you – and play gooseberry? No way.

_I…I will think about it. Maybe Paige could go too? – Zig’s smile finally broke. He didn’t want to see Chris and Paige exchanging kisses, glances and giggles. It was already uncomfortable to see when Chris was on the phone with her. Live would be even worse. And he didn’t know how to explain, but he couldn’t sympathize with Paige. She didn’t look like a bad person, but she just…didn’t seem the right person to Chris.

_Oh, sure – Zig said quickly, he wanted to get over with that conversation – so, uh, see you later, bye – in seconds, Zig was already far, in the locker room, and while Chris was walking to meet his coach, he could see Eric going to sit on a bench next to the locker room’s door. Chris snorted discretely before greeting the coach.

A few minutes later, Chris was in the locker room getting dressed after the shower, when his phone buzzed. It was Paige.

“Hey! Would you wanna do something cool tonight?”

“Sure” Chris quickly texted “Do you have any ideas?”

“Maybe you could come here and watch a movie?”

“Great. I’m leaving my practice and I’ll be there”

“I’m already waiting :)”

Chris smiled and put his phone back in his bag. Suddenly, he heard a buzz behind the lockers, and recognized the voice of two of his teammates.

_Hey, did you saw Zig and that guy today? – they laughed scornfully.

_Yeah! So Manny was right, he’s a fagot!

_Actually, I’ve seen him with girls, but he’s also a pillow biter!

_What? Is he one of those morons who insists on this bisexual bullshit? It’s an excuse to have a fucked up mind.

_I don’t know. But I don’t want him near me here. Who knows, maybe he likes to see us taking a shower.

_You’re right. Now I understand when you said to wait until he left the locker room – Chris frowned. He knew Zig was a victim of the prejudice from some of their teammates, but he never imagined one day he would witness it. And it was horrible. He had the urge to face the guys and defend Zig, but he didn’t know what he should say. What if they started saying Chris was defending Zig because he was his lover or something? He wouldn’t know how to react. In addition, he was the captain, and should keep good spirits on the team. But Zig was being disrespected, shouldn’t that be his duty too? Chris took a deep breath and left the field to Paige’s suite. She was the perfect distraction he needed right now.

Paige lived in a suite very similar to the one Chris lived during his freshman year, and she shared the house with five more girls. One of them answered the door, and called Paige inside. She smiled broadly when she saw Chris.

_Hey! I missed you! I feel like I haven’t seen you forever! – she linked her arm to his and guided him into her bedroom, which was as adorable as the owner. She sat on the bed and opened her laptop – so, what kind of movie would you like to see? Oh, there’s popcorn and soda in my desk – she said, a bit fizzy. Chris smiled at her excitement.

_Aren’t you forgetting something?

_What? – Paige turned her head to him, and he raised an eyebrow – oh, sure! – she grinned and immediately got up from the bed and kissed Chris softly – sorry, I’m so excited you are here!

_I can tell – Chris giggled and stroked her cheek. A little while later, they were lying on her bed watching a movie Paige chose, and Chris couldn’t be caring less about it, honestly. Cuddled with her, the wait was getting harder and harder. Chris slowly kissed her neck, and could feel her skin shivering. Paige turned her head and they stared at each other for some moments before Chris caught her lips in a searing kiss, catching her off guard. One of his hands slipped under her shirt.

_Chris, wait! – she pushed him back and sat on the bed. Chris sat as well, a little confused when he noticed the awkward look in her eyes.

_Sorry, Paige – he didn’t know whether to touch her shoulder or not – was it something I did?

_No, Chris, it’s just… - she blushed and sighed deeply – I’m…virgin.

_Oh – he approached her – there’s no problem at all. I promise I’ll do it in a nice way for you.

_Chris, it’s not that I don’t like you but…I wanted my first time to happen with someone…really special, you know? – she looked shyly at him, but immediately buried her face in her hands – damn, I feel so ridiculous! You were expecting that I…

_Hey, Paige, look at me – she obeyed – I wasn’t expecting anything. I would never force you to do something you weren’t ready for, okay? – she nodded – and, you probably don’t know it, but when you call someone to watch a movie in your place, “Netflix and Chill”, is a code for sex – Paige’s eyes widened.

_Oh, my God, I had no idea! – she blushed even more – sorry, I’m a silly girl who knows nothing about life. I thought I would grow when I started college, but I still…

_Hey, it’s okay. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself – Chris smiled sympathetically – we can just stay cuddled here, or if you want, I can go home.

_No, Chris, I want you to stay – she laid on the mattress and Chris followed her, pulling her into his arms – I like being with you.

_I like it, too – Chris smiled and kissed the top of her head. He couldn’t help but remember when Zig was patient with him when he and Chris had sex for the first time, and he would do the same with Paige. He would wait until she felt ready for it. But something was bothering him. He wasn’t with Paige just for sex, of course. But how long he would wait? At least he had Zig…but Zig had Eric too. Probably Zig didn’t miss Chris as much as Chris missed him. Then he remembered the infamous episode in the locker room…was he ready to face prejudice too? Or should he focus on the pretty girl in his arms? That’s what he did. He buried his face on her hair and smelled the scent of her favorite shampoo. That had to be enough to make him stop thinking about Zig.


	10. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig is sad because of the change in his grades, and he tries to find comfort with Chris. But things don’t go as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing to say: dramaaaaa! English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Why, why was this happening? Zig lost count of how many times he repeated that question in his mind. Everything was fine with him, finally. He had made the most of the opportunity to study in a great university, change his life and finally stop feeling like he was garbage. And now everything could be ruined. Someone thought it would be fun hack Hartfeld’s system and change his grades, making him almost lose his scholarship. And why would anyone do that? Who had he pissed off enough to do that? He had talked to the dean, and he wouldn’t be expelled from Hartfeld, but his grades would be like that for a while…he had talked to Linda, Sophie and Emily, but he was still feeling upset. Then he remembered maybe Chris was in the dorm. He was a victim of these pranks as well, and could help Zig at that moment. He cheered up and went straight to the dorm after leaving the café. He would have nothing to do until the end of the day, God willing neither would Chris. They could spend the rest of the day together.

He opened the door and found Chris sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop. He looked up and noticed Zig’s sad expression. He set the laptop aside.

_Hey, Zig. What happened? – Zig sat down next to Chris on the bed and vent it all out. How he and Emily investigated everything and his talk with Dean Stanton. Chris heard everything and hugged Zig when he noticed tears in the corners of his eyes – oh, Zig, come here – Chris tightly embraced Zig. That was exactly what Zig needed – but it’s out of your hands now. All you have to do is wait.

_I know. I did everything I could, but I know this doesn’t depend on me anymore – Zig rested his head on Chris’ shoulder – now I need some TLC, maybe you can help me? – he looked at Chris with pleading eyes. But Chris couldn’t stay. He had promised Paige they would go to the movies that night. Maybe he could call her and say they would go out other night, Zig seemed hurt and needed help, but…he just couldn’t. He couldn’t say why. He was feeling guilty, but suddenly remembered when Zig went outside with Eric at the club…he didn’t think of Chris when he did it. When Eric was around, Zig ignored Chris.

_I’d love to, Zig. Really, but… - he couldn’t say the real reason – I have a group work for my psychology class, I have to meet my classmates in the library in fifteen minutes – Chris looked apologizing to Zig, who sighed and smiled a little.

_Okay, I understand. I’d never damage you grades, I know how horrible it can be – Zig stroked Chris’ cheek – since you can’t stay with me, can you kiss me?

_Of course – Chris smiled and took Zig’s face in his hands, then guided him to a long, deep kiss. How they loved kissing. How that made Zig feel better instantly. How Chris was beginning to regret leaving him there. Suddenly, Chris’s phone buzzed, it was a text by Paige asking him when he would pick her up in her suite – sorry, Zig, I need to go – he squeezed Zig’s shoulder – hey, everything will be fine.

_Thanks, Chris. See you later – after Chris left, Zig went to the shower, and after that, he lay in bed to listen to music. But when he opened his Facespace and found a post where Chris was tagged, he saw he was at the movies with Paige. That was like a bullet in Zig’s heart.

Zig was thinking about that lie. Why would Chris do that? They were friends, they always trusted each other. Then he realized: Chris didn’t want to be with him that night. Because Chris didn’t like him the way Zig liked him. Chris was only interested in sex, in Zig’s body, and it happened only when Chris wanted to. Just what Chris desired was what mattered. They were only together when Chris wanted to, and did what he wanted. Zig realized he was being used, something he hated. He was willing to help Chris realize these new feelings, but he never asked Zig to do that. Chris knew Zig was a victim of homophobia of some of their teammates, but he never talked to Zig about it. Zig helped Chris after that fork prank, he cancelled his plans, skipped his classes that day, only to stay with Chris and make sure he was fine. But he didn’t do the same with Zig. After the change in his grades, Zig never thought of calling Eric. He immediately thought about Chris, he was the one he wanted at that moment.

Maybe Chris really liked Paige. And Zig was only his toy, his fuck buddy, and nothing more. He didn’t know what hurt more, Chris lying to him, or the fact that he meant nothing to Chris. He told he would be patient, but his patience had a limit, and he was in this limit. The next day, he and Chris had to have a conversation. He had to choose who he wanted. Because maybe Zig didn’t want they to be only friends with benefits.


	11. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig and Chris are no longer able to fight their desires, even when they’re mad at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

A few days after, Zig’s grades finally returned to normal. But he was still hurt because of Chris’ lie. And how he realized Chris was using him. Zig needed to talk to him. And that was what he would do that day. He couldn’t do it the next day, but that couldn’t wait any longer. Zig was in the bathroom, composing his conversation with Chris in his mind as he took a shower, during a night after his shift on the coffee shop, and inhaled deeply as he opened the door to get out of there. Chris was sitting on his bed, and his face broke into a huge smile when he saw Zig.

_Hey, you! – he rushed to Zig and kissed him deeply, catching Zig off guard. They pulled back panting slightly – now we can have that TLC session you wanted that day, what do you say?

_Chris, I… - damn, Zig really wanted this, he missed Chris, but they needed to talk – actually I wanted to talk to you…oh – his words couldn’t get out of his mouth anymore. Not when Chris was kissing his neck.

_Let’s talk later, now I want you – he moved his mouth to Zig’s and kissed him again, biting his lower lip – come on, Zig, I know you want me too – Chris slid his hand in front of Zig’s jeans and caressed firmly his length over the fabric. Zig was already struggling to resist Chris, now was even more impossible.

_Since when did you become so seductive? – he asked, almost moaning. Chris smirked and pushed Zig against the wall.

_I learned with you – that was Zig’s turn to pull Chris into a heated kiss, as he pushed Chris to the bed, still kissing and pulling up the hem of Chris’s shirt – didn’t I say you wanted this too? – Chris giggled as he pulled up his shirt the rest the way off.

_This wouldn’t happen if you weren’t so irresistible, Christopher – Zig grazed his nails in front of the zipper of Chris’ jeans, feeling his length getting harder. If that’s what he wanted, that’s what he would have, Zig thought, as he squeezed Chris’ cock, making him groan. Zig undressed quickly, and Chris did the same. Soon, they were naked, moored on each other and kissing on Chris’ bed. Zig kissed a trail to Chris’ hip bone, then took his length with his hand and guided it to his mouth. Chris moaned and noticed how frantically Zig was moving his hand and mouth on him. He didn’t imagine part of that was the anger Zig was feeling, about Chris and also himself, because he was unable to resist that. Chris took a lube in his drawer, and before he could tell, Zig turned him on the bed, resting him on his fists and knees. He gasped in surprise.

_Damn, Zig! – Zig smiled a little, and squeezed the lube on his fingers, then thrusted them inside Chris’ hole. Chris was still moaning when he felt Zig slipping his cock inside him – yes, fuck me – he said quietly, almost whispering.

_You like to feel me inside you, don’t you? – moving his hips, Zig bent down and tangled his fingers in Chris’ hair, guiding him into a burning kiss, working their tongues against each other’s. Zig couldn’t lie, he loved being like that with Chris, how he missed it, how he missed feeling Chris against him. So, it hurt even more to know that that was the only thing he would have from Chris, and he wanted more. Zig finally admitted to himself. He didn’t want to have a friends-with-benefits relationship anymore. Still lost in his thoughts, he felt the orgasm growing inside him, forming somewhere in his stomach – fuck, Chris! – Zig growled and clenched Chris’s thighs. At this moment, Zig moaned loudly and filled Chris with his cum. Then Zig turned Chris and took his dick with his hand. Chris gasped again, surprised and pleased with Zig’s hand stroking him.

_Did I ever say I love when you’re in charge? – Chris giggled and Zig smiled. He also loved being charge, and didn’t stop until Chris’ cum splashed in his hand. They shared a smile and Chris pulled Zig in for a kiss – I think I needed it too.

_Yes, too bad you couldn’t stay with me that night. How was your study night? – Zig noticed Chris was uncomfortable with the unexpected question, but disguised it.

_Oh, uh, it was cool, actually – he pulled Zig even closer – but I’m feeling so tired now, would you like to stay here with me tonight? – Zig wasn’t expecting the night to end like this. He wanted to have the definitive talk with Chris, but he was no longer in the mood. He just sighed and smiled at Chris.

_I’d love that – Zig did the best to forget the anger he was feeling and focused on Chris’ mouth moving against his. He must be mad, but he loved that feeling. Soon, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Chris’ phone buzzed and he saw it was the alarm clock. Then he realized Zig was no longer there. He turned to the side and saw Zig in front of the window, wearing only his jeans, a cigarette in his hand. That would be a sexy sight, if Zig didn’t look so sad.

_Hey, good morning – Chris said – something happened?

_Good morning – Zig doused the cigarette in the ashtray and sat down in his bed, turned to Chris – I need to talk to you.

_Oh, yeah – Chris sat as well – what do you want to talk to me? – Zig took a deep breath before speaking.

_Chris, I know…I know you lied to me the other night – Chris felt his stomach knot.

_I lied? About what?

_The fact that you are playing yourself dumb is even worse – Zig snorted – I know you weren’t in the library, I know you hanged out with Paige! She tagged you in Facespace! – Zig did his best not to cry. He wouldn’t do that in front of Chris – I needed you that day, Chris! How could you?

_I’m sorry, Zig – Chris said, head down – but I had promised Paige I would go to the movies that day with her, and you have Eric…

_I didn’t want Eric, I wanted you, Chris! You know what it’s like to be a victim of something like that, and… - he sighed – I thought you could help me, I didn’t even think of Eric! – Zig raised his voice, startling Chris.

_I’m…I’m sorry, Zig. I shouldn’t have done it, if I knew it would hurt you – he faced Zig – hey, you aren’t mad at me just because of this, are you?

_No, Chris – he answered, firmly – and honestly, I don’t know if you mind.

_Of course I do, Zig! We’re friends!

_Friends don’t do what we did last night.

_But we agreed from the beginning we would be friends with benefits…

_Well, maybe I don’t want that anymore! And you won’t miss me, since you have Paige – Zig said in disgust.

_Oh, are you jealous of Paige? – Chris crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow – Zig, you have nothing to worry about, she’s not my girlfriend.

_But you exchange me for her – Zig got up and Chris followed him.

_And you? – it was Chris’ turn to be angry – you leave me alone here to sleep with Eric!

_Oh, are you jealous of Eric? – Zig repeated, making Chris get even angrier.

_No, of course no – Chris knew he was lying again – although it wasn’t strange if I was, since you don’t miss the opportunity to throw yourself in his bed, don’t you?

_So what? – Zig raised his voice again – I’m single, I’m free to do whatever I want. No strings attached between us, remember? Aren’t you and Paige doing the same?

_Paige and I never did it. She’s a virgin, I’d never force her to do that.

_Oh, now I understand! You don’t get sex with her, but you get from me, is it? – Zig shouted.

_Geez, Zig! What are you talking? This is absurd! – Chris was offended, but deep down, he knew this was somehow true.

_And I don’t know if you’re afraid of prejudice, or if you’re ashamed of me.

_Stop, Zig! – Chris yelled – why are you doing this? I’m not ashamed of you!

_Really? So, how about we go outside and kiss in front of everyone? – Chris froze.

_Zig, it’s not that simple…

_See? You don’t care about me, and what I want. It’s all your way, always – Zig sat back down on the bed and put on his black Converse sneakers. Chris was still standing, trying to understand what had come over Zig – I’m always there for you, but I don’t feel the same about you, and it hurts! It hurts when it comes from someone that I l- - Zig stopped talking, realizing what he was about to say.

_Someone that you what? – Chris asked nervously.

_Nothing, never mind – Zig stood up again and turned his back to Chris, but he grabbed Zig by his shoulders and turned him over, so their faces were inches apart.

_You accuse me of don’t caring about you, but I care! Tell me Zig, what were you going to say?

_It’s nothing, I’ve already said it’s nothing – Zig stepped back and grabbed a shirt from his desk and dressed it, then reached for his bag on the floor – I can’t do this anymore, Chris. Maybe we should just be friends, and nothing more.

_Are you breaking up with me?

_Breaking up what? We weren’t dating, I was just your fuck buddy – Zig unlocked the door – I’m going to class, see you later.

_Zig, wait! – before Chris could say anything else, Zig closed the door, and nearly ran off somewhere. Chris sat down slowly, thinking of every single word Zig said.

What. Just. Happened?

Zig reached the quad, and walked to a big tree, then sat in the shade. The tears he was fighting against before, now came down easily. He was both relieved to say everything that bothered him, but also guilty for treating Chris like that. Was he too rough? The anger was still consuming him. That wasn’t how he expected the talk to be.

Suddenly, a sound of approaching footsteps made Zig look up.


	12. Am I Important?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig finally admits his real feelings for Chris, but he’s afraid of not being reciprocated. It’s also time to have “the talk” to Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst, I confess I’m feeling bad for Zig :( English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

_Hey, Zig – a female familiar voice said sweetly – shouldn’t you be in class?

_I couldn’t, Emily – Zig wiped away his tears – I wasn’t in the mood for it today.

_Are you crying? – Emily sat down next to him, worried – oh, it’s about your grades?

_Actually, no. Everything was already fixed – he sobbed – it’s another BS that happened today, better, these days.

_I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like to talk? I’m not in the mood for classes now either, not when I see you like this – Zig nodded, sadly, and inhaled deeply – so, what’s the problem?

_Have you ever loved someone who doesn’t love you? Oh, what I’m saying, you and James are crazy about each other.

_But it doesn’t mean I’ve never lived this before, Zig. It was in high school, right, but I still remember how that hurt. Is that guy you’ve been hanging out? But he seemed really interested in you…wait, is it someone else? – he nodded again.

_Emily, I promised I’d never tell anyone, but you’re one of my best friends, one of the people I trust the most, and I know I can tell you, and you can help me – he sighed – it’s…Chris.

_Oh – she raised her eyebrows – I kinda suspected that, honestly.

_Really? – Zig looked at her, startled.

_Yeah, you guys are always together, but sometimes when you are with the gang, you stay away from each other, I mean, it’s a bit strange, you know? And the way you look at each other…

_Do you think our friends noticed?

_Don’t worry, Zig! I’m sure it was just me, or they would have commented on me, especially James and Zack – Emily was right. Only someone with her sensibility and concern for her friends would have noticed that – and how this started? – Zig told Emily everything, since their first time in the lockers, the day when they agreed it would be a secret between them, the night they met Paige and Eric, until that morning, when he and Chris fought. Emily listened attentively, then squeezed Zig’s knee as he began to cry again. He was sorrowed, and she had never seen him like this before.

_Long story short, I fell in love with Chris – Zig said that for the first time, and it just felt right, but hurtful – I love him, Emily. But he doesn’t feel the same.

_Zig, maybe he loves you too, but he’s still confused…

_I’m tired of waiting! I told him I would be patient, and I could help him with that, but he doesn’t decide what he wants, which makes me mad! – he wiped his tears in anger – I have utility when he’s bored with Paige and wants sex, but only when we’re alone, and no one is looking. What I am? A sex toy?

_For what I know of Chris, I can tell you that’s not how he sees you, Zig. Chris is a lovely person, but like I said, he must be confused. Didn’t you feel like that before you come out? – he thought for a while, and smiled a little.

_Yeah, that’s true, Emily.

_And you wanted the people around you to be understanding, and kind with you, while you took your time to realize what was happening, didn’t you? – Zig nodded – and Chris is lucky to have you in his life, because you can help him with that.

_I still have doubts if he wants my help, Emily. I told him some of our teammates discriminate against me, and I never saw him talking to them about it, at least he didn’t tell me. I don’t know if he’s willing to face these people with me.

_You’ll only find out if you talk to him, Zig.

_But I don’t know if I’m ready to do this now.

_Take your time, Zig, just don’t let these feelings define your attitudes, or you might upset yourself even more, okay? – Emily punched his arm playfully, and Zig laughed – it’s so good to see you smiling again.

_Thank you so much, Emily, I don’t know what I’d do without your help.

_Love issues are my favorite to fix. They don’t call me Love Guru by any chance.

_Who calls you that?

_I call myself, that’s enough – Zig chuckled.

_Only you to make me laugh after a fight with the guy I love, Emily – he sighed – you know, I’m more excited now, I’m going to class.

_Me too. I see you smiling, so different from how I met you here – they got up and shared a hug before parting ways. Zig was paying attention to his classes, but also thought of his conversation with Emily. She was right, he should apologize with Chris, and see what would happen after that. But he also thought of Eric. It wouldn’t be fair if they kept their relationship when Zig was in love with another person, and Eric really seemed interested in becoming his official boyfriend. Eric was a great guy, so he didn’t deserve to be with someone who didn’t feel the same way. After leaving the last class of the day, Zig texted him.

“Hey Eric, I need to talk to you”

“Okay, let’s meet at the café in 10?

“Okay, see you there”

Zig got there and saw Eric waving, sat at a table, two cups of latte in front of him. He found it strange when Zig didn’t greet him with a kiss, as he usually did. He just sat in front of Eric, a serious expression on his face.

_Something happened, Zig?

_Actually, yes. And I need to be honest with you – Zig sighed – Eric, I can’t do this anymore. We aren’t dating, but I want to break up with you – Eric’s eyes widened a little in surprise.

_Oh, okay – he frowned – was it…something I did?

_No, Eric, you’re amazing, and that’s why I don’t think we should see each other anymore. Because I’m in love with someone else, and I don’t think this would be cool for you – Eric smiled sadly.

_I understand. That’s why I like you, Zig, you’re so sweet, and I appreciate your honesty – Zig smiled back – but could we be friends?

_Sure. And I don’t regret anything we lived together.

_Same here – Eric reached out and Zig shook it. Then Eric pulled back, and raised an eyebrow to Zig – and who’s this person you’re in love with? Do I know them? – Zig was uncomfortable, but he was being honest with Eric, and thought it would be better if he told.

_It’s…Chris, my roommate.

_I should have known. You talk about him a lot.

_Really? – Zig was surprised.

_Yeah, I’ve never talked to him, but I feel like I know this guy, after everything you’ve said about him. He looks nice, you deserve someone like him.

_Yeah… - Zig looked away – but now I have to go, I have some homework to do.

_No problem – Eric and Zig got up and hugged each other – it was a pleasure to meet you, Zig.

_It was my pleasure, Eric – they pulled away and Eric handed Zig one of the lattes.

_A goodbye gift – they smiled.

_Thank you – Zig left the coffee shop, willing to talk to Chris. He was excited, maybe Emily was right and he liked Zig too. The talk with Eric was better than he’d imagined. Zig really wanted things to go well between him and Chris. But when he was leaving the coffee shop, a sight made his world ruin. Chris was walking in the quad hand in hand with Paige. They talked and laughed excitedly.

Well, he overcame fast. He really doesn’t like me. I was nothing but a pastime for him.

Zig walked towards his dorm. His heart broken in a million pieces, translated into the tears running down his face again.


	13. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig’s contempt is making Chris suffer, so he decides to forget everything with Paige, but this won’t be as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to an end…what will happen to the boys? English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

Chris was walking holding hands with Paige. She was talking animatedly about the trip she was planning to do over the summer, and Chris just listened and nodded, giving a little comment here and there. His mind was actually on Zig and Eric talking in the coffee shop. Chris was away, but he could see how sad Zig was. Probably, he was talking about their fight that morning, and Eric was ready to offer his shoulder to Zig to cry, and much more. Chris was furious to see how Zig forgot him so quickly, and had no doubt when Paige texted him inviting to spend some time together in her place after their classes. He quickly answered yes. And he had no idea that Zig saw them.

After a few minutes of walking they reached her suite. Chris was distracted, but noticed a mischievous look in Paige’s eyes, even more when she closed the bedroom door and attacked him with feverish kisses.

_Whoa, Paige! – Chris laughed.

_Sorry, I think I got carried away – she wrapped her arms around his waist – Chris…

_Yeah?

_I think…I’m ready.

_Ready? – he asked, but knew what she was talking about.

_Yeah – she caressed his cheek – I want my first time to be with you – Chris smiled when he saw her nervous smile and caught her lips in a soft kiss, running his hands at her sides. Then he slowly slid a hand between her legs and massaged gently, making her moan against his mouth – Chris…I want to do something.

_What?

_Sit in my bed – he obeyed, and she pulled his shirt over his head, then knelt on the floor and kissed a trail from his neck to his waistband. Paige smirked at him and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his pants and underwear. She slowly grabbed his length and guided it inside her mouth, then sucked, making him groan, and throw his head back. Chris closed his eyes and smiled weakly.

_Oh, Zig…

_WHAT? – Paige stopped suddenly – Zig? What the fuck, Chris? – Paige got up on her feet, looking at him in disbelief. Chris blinked several times, realizing what he had just said.

_I…I mean, uh – Chris stammered – I’m sorry, Paige, I’m so sorry… - she sat down on the floor, devastated, and he dressed quickly.

_Zig…your roommate, right? You and him…oh, my God, I knew it! I knew it! – she punched the floor and sighed in frustration. Chris looked at her in surprise.

_You…knew it?

_Yeah, I mean, you never shut up about him, I’ve seen you two together several times, and despite you keep saying he’s just a friend, I’ve always kinda seen him as my rival – Chris was gaping, he would never imagine Paige had noticed something between him and Zig – I kept saying to myself “trust Chris, they’re just roommates, there’s nothing to worry about”, but as I can see, I was right, uh? – she crossed her arms and faced Chris, who just nodded, sadly.

_You’re right, Paige. Zig and I are…friends with benefits – then he remembered their argument that morning, when Zig decided the benefits part wouldn’t exist anymore – I really wanted to like you, Paige, because you’re an amazing girl, beautiful, smart, sweet…but I fear I can’t. You wanted your first time to be special, and I’m not the one for it – she looked up at him, a little upset, but smiled.

_Because you like Zig, right? – that was the first time Chris had heard these three words together. You like Zig. And that could be something that would scare Chris. But it just seemed…right. Finally, he defined what he felt for Zig. No, he didn’t want him just for sex. And “like” wasn’t the L word that he was looking for. It was much more. Love. That was it. He loved Zig.

_I love him, Paige – he said, and smiled. Those words were so right, so perfect and so good to say – I love Zig – Paige smiled as well and stood up, then took Chris’ hands to make him follow her.

_So tell him, Chris! I’m sure he feels the same – he frowned.

_I don’t know…things are complicated between us.

_Then go solve them! – Paige insisted, and hugged Chris friendly – it’s a pity that things didn’t work for us, but I wish you all the best.

_I wish the same, you deserve it – Chris hugged Paige back, and then left her house, walking slowly, watching the first stars twinkle in the sky, thinking about how he could talk to Zig, even more so now, when he looked so close to Eric. Then, he remembered a person that could help him. He picked up his phone and wrote a message.

“Hey Emily. Where are you?”

“At the café”

“Is Zig there?”

“No. Why?”

“I’m going to meet you”

“I’m waiting”

After a short walk, Chris met Emily. She noticed how tense he was, and had already figured out why. She knew it was a matter of time.

_Something happened? – she asked, already knowing the answer.

_It’s so complicated, Emily!

_I have time, tell me – he told her the exact same story Zig told. And she could see how much they both cared for each other, and how confused they were, mainly Chris.

_ I realized today…that I love Zig, Emily. But I know he’s given up on me.

_How can you be so sure?

_He was with Eric here today, crap, at this same table! He found help, someone to make him forget me – for the first time, Chris cried because of it. Emily could see how hurt he was too.

_Chris, maybe you’re misunderstanding things… - he shrugged, and wiped his tears – look, you love him, don’t you?

_I’ve never felt this way before, Emily. But I’m sure it’s love. Damn, I was more worried about what people would think than how good I feel when I’m with him. He always offered to help me with my new feelings, and I ignored it. I was selfish, just thinking about my feelings and not realizing what he was feeling. And I was thinking, if coming out was as bad as I thought, people wouldn’t do it. I know my family would accept it, and Zig and I would have each other’s backs, and we would face it all together. I think we could work together. We always worked as friends, and now as lovers – Chris cried again – he’ll not forgive me. I ruined everything.

_Chris, I don’t know if I should tell you, but I talked to him this morning – Emily confessed, and Chris’ eyes widened – he wants to talk to you too. He feels sorry for your fight this morning.

_Really, Emily? – he smiled – so, maybe we still have a chance? And why was he talking to Eric today?

_Didn’t come to your mind the possibility that he might be breaking up their relationship, so he would be free for you?

_You’re right… - Chris realized, and beamed.

_And I’m sure you have a chance – Emily grinned – go on, take your love back!

_I’m going right now! – he hugged Emily so tightly she gasped – thank you so much, Emily! I don’t know what I would do without your help.

_I’m always there for you and Zig. You’re two of my best friends and I want to see you happy – she kissed his cheek – now go!

_Okay – he grinned and released Emily. Then he ran to the library. He knew Zig was always there during Thursday nights, when he did his algebra homework. He could see Zig leaving the building and waved. But didn’t expect Zig to pretend he didn’t see him.


End file.
